Once Upon a Victoria s Secret
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Sol, arena, mar y los cuerpos de las chicas más hermosas s obre la faz de la tierra. Todo parece perfecto ¿No? Excepto un detalle, no se pueden acercar a las chicas. Dentro de poco es su Fashion Show… Son inalcanzables. ¿O no?


Titulo: Once Upon A Victoria´s Secret.

Summary: Sol, arena, mar y los cuerpos de las chicas más hermosas s obre la faz de la tierra. Todo parece perfecto ¿No? Excepto un detalle, no se pueden acercar a las chicas. Dentro de poco es su Fashion Show… Son inalcanzables. ¿O no?

 **Este O´s esta dedicado a** **AraVM** **.**

 **Nena, gracias por leerme y seguir mis fics, he aquí tu premio. Espero lo disfrutes.**

POV EDWARD.

-Corre, al otro lado.-Jugamos Voleibol playero, son como nuestras vacaciones. Solo que no es verano y no estamos de vacaciones, solo es un respiro en nuestra apretada agenda como ejecutivos.

-Gol!-Escuchamos el grito de una mujer cuando le meto otro punto al equipo de Demetri, todos giramos nuestros rostros y vemos a un grupo de chicas en bikini viendo hacia acá. La que grito es una chica con un diminuto bikini rojo. Las demás ríen, hay de todo tipo de chicas, castañas, pelirrojas, rubias, cobrizas, platinadas... De todo tipo.

-Son los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret-Dice James.-Creo que va a hacer su fashion Show en estos días

-Podremos salir de cacería.-Dice Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo dudo mucho, cuando son estos eventos están acompañadas de sus gorilas, publicistas, agentes y todo ese tipo de cosas-Jasper también se acerca a verlas.

-No perdemos nada en tratar de conquistarlas-Dice Demetri guiñándole un ojo a una de las chicas.

-La del bikini rojo que nos gritó-Dice Emmett comiéndosela con la mirada.

-La del verde-Jasper tiene buenos gustos.

-La pelirroja-A James le gustan más voluptuosas.

-La del naranja-Muy pálida y rubia además, Demetri bajo su categoría.-¿Edward?

Niego con la cabeza, pero es cuando aparece, una castaña de cuerpo menudito, ojos azul cielo con un bikini azul rey, una sonrisa de ángel.

-A esa.-Escucho el coro de "Ohhhh"

-Isabella Swan, Ángel de nuevo ingreso. Apenas es una niña, te gustan chicas-Todos me hacen burla, la chica parece haber escuchado ya que voltea hacia acá. Por un momento nuestros ojos se encuentran. Pero ella termina apartando la mirada.

La miro de arriba a abajo, su cuerpo es pequeño pero con muchas curvas. Tiene más trasero que busto, y eso la hace ver adorable. Se ve toda ternura cuando intenta agarrar un pareo y cubrirse; no entiendo cómo es que es modelo de Victoria's Secret si le da vergüenza estar en bikini en la playa. Llega un tipo con una cámara, lo reconozco como Jacob Black; trabajo con nosotros dos años atrás, es un tipo de buen ver que toda mujer quisiera andar con él, el problema es que es gay.

—Chicas, una foto—La pelirroja posa como toda una modelo y toma a la del bikini rojo en un abrazo sensual. Nosotros seguimos embobados viéndolas posar; es turno de la de Jasper, esta se acuesta en un camastro y sonríe sensualmente a la cámara. La de Demetri se sienta en la arena a un lado del camastro y coloca un brazo en él, la otra pone una mano en uno de sus hombros, Jacob toma la foto. Mi castaña ha caminado hacia el mar, estira sus brazos por encima del cabello. Escucho como Jacob toma otra foto, lo volteo a ver, su cámara apunta hacia Isabella. Ella voltea, su mirada se ve más intensa por el contraste de la luz del cielo. Jacob vuelve a capturar el momento.

—Jacob—Dice molesta y por primera vez escucho su voz, es como si los mismos Ángeles cantaran, y bueno en teoría es un ángel de Victoria's Secret. Pero un ángel en fin de cuentas.

—No te quejes Bella—Bella, sí que le queda el nombre. —Y ya órale, todas para adentro. Aro les dará instrucciones, recuerden que el show es en unos pocos días y todo debe de quedar listo. Mañana alguna de ustedes tendrá la sesión de fotos con la revista Cullen's ensayo con Taylor Swift y con Selena —Todas asienten aunque muchas se quejan. —Y obviamente hoy les dirán quién abrirá cada colección. Así que moví digas—Les truena los dedos y muchas salen corriendo, Bella solo toma una bata medio transparente color azul. Se la va poniendo mientras camina, la sigo con la mirada todo este tiempo, ella voltea un par de veces a verme. No le soy tan indiferente.

—Creo que se están hospedando en una de las casas de por allá—Escucho decir a James, todos lo volteamos a ver y veo que señala unas Villas. Nosotros nos quedamos en la primera casa.

—Edward, ¿Porque no nos dijiste de la sesión de fotos con esos manjares?—Niego con la cabeza.

—Me acabo de enterar— y es cierto, luego mi mamá hace movimientos sin decirme a mí.

—Tenemos que estar presentes. —Puedo observar cómo asienten por las palabras de Jasper.

—Sabemos que Edward y Jasper tienen que estar de ley ahí, son presidente y vicepresidente —Dice James, Jasper y yo sonreímos. Uno de los chicos me empieza a sacudir él brazo.

—Edward, Eddy, me llevas, me llevas ¿Siiiiiii?—Es Emmett, lo aparto de un manotazo, todos se ríen por nuestra pequeña riña.

—No, tienes trabajo. —Emmett hace un puchero horrible y cruza sus brazos.

—Eddy malo—Todos soltamos una enorme carcajada cuando hace eso. Seguimos viendo por donde las chicas se han ido, se metieron al hotel. Así que supongo que su junta fue a ahí. Espero a que en un momento vuelvan a salir, pero pasados quince minutos me doy cuenta que pasará mucho para que salgan. Ni modo.

.

.

.

Mi madre nos mandó un mensaje para avisarnos de la sesión de fotos, será mañana a medio día. Tendremos que estar presentas Jasper y yo, para vigilar que todo salga bien. También va a venir nuestra hermana Vanessa, según ella para vigilarnos a nosotros; todos sabemos que viene a conocer a las modelos.

La sesión se llevará a cabo en la casa número 4, en el Pent-House del hotel y en la playa. Nos informaron que cada una de las chicas tiene un estilista y que no se dejan fotografiar por nadie más que por Jacob Black. En la sesión estarán grandes modelos como Alessandra Ambroiso, Cara Delevigne, Karlie Kloss, entre otras muchas que ya conocemos, pero que también habrá rostros nuevos. Esa lista es al que nos interesa y no nos dieron los nombres, así que solo nos queda esperar al día de mañana para saber quiénes van a hacer las fotografiadas.

Hoy en la noche nos veremos con Aro Vulturi, es uno de los ejecutivos de Victoria's Secret; está realmente interesado en que sus chicas aparezcan en la portada del mes de Diciembre de Cullen's. Y bueno, no es que sea presuntuoso; nuestra revista es la más comprada de Londres, Francia, Estados Unidos, los Emiratos Árabes, y en todo el mundo es una de las compañías más aclamadas. Varios diseñadores quieren salir en la portada de moda. Les voy explicar, Cullen's maneja varios tipos de revista: Financiera, Moda&Belleza, Automovilismo y la de Farundula. Cada uno tiene un nombre distinto, en un idioma distinto, pero claro que cada una tiene el logo de Cullen's. Somos como Playboy pero decente.

Michas marcas han asistido a nosotros para que salgan en la portada. El mes pasado tuvimos a Dior, en donde Charlize Theron fue la Modelo a la que fotografiaron. Y bueno, si se logra hacer... La portada de Diciembre será Victoria's Secret.

Tengo que ir bien presentable, me voy a poner un traje negro con corbata verde botella. Eso está bien. Jasper es el único que me va a acompañar. Él verá qué tan positivo será tener a Victoria's Secret de portada.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches, señor Vulturi—Saludamos Jazz y yo, el hombre viene con un traje blanco, cosa que nos sorprende a ambos.

—Sesión de fotos con las chicas, no me dio tiempo de cambiarme—Nos aclara de inmediato. Hemos de haber tenido cara de "What?"—Por favor, tomen asiento. —Jasper y yo jalamos nuestras sillas. Sobre la mesa hay una botella de vino tinto, perfecto. Mi favorito.

—Espero que todo esté marchando bien para el desfile—Aro me sonríe.

—De maravilla, Taylor acaba de llegar, esperamos solo la llegada de Selena y Maroon 5—Este año si van a tener a varios que conozco—Ya sabemos quién abrirá con cada una de las colecciones y quien la cerrará.

—Eso es estupendo, he visto en las noticias que se te han unido nuevos Ángeles—Aro asiente.

—Si este año tenemos a caras nuevas, Kendall Jenner se nos une al igual que Andrea Lewis e Isabella Swan —El nombre de Isabella me hace levantar la cabeza de repentino interés —Son chicas muy hermosas. La mayoría son ya mayores de edad.

— ¿La mayoría? Pensé que para trabajar aquí tenían que se ya mayores de 18 —Dice Jasper viéndome de reojo.

—Sí, pero Isabella fue un contacto de Karl —Karl, me suena el nombre—Diseñador de Channel. Es su nueva musa y con la salida de Lauren Mallory, necesitábamos a alguien nuevo; no alguien que ya hubiera modelado. Alguien que fuera tendencia. Karl nos contactó con Isabella, le hicimos a la prueba, la pasó y se quedó. —Termina de decir.

— ¿Isabella cuántos años tiene ?—Pregunto interesado, si no es mayor de edad.

—Tiene 17 años, y antes que pregunten. Desde chiquita es actriz, su padre es uno de los grandes de Hollywood, este año fue galardonada con Cesar. —17 años, diez años menor que yo. —Es talentosa y muy amable. —Asentimos.

Pasa un silencio absoluto hasta que llega el mesero con unos platos.

—He pedido que cocinarán lasaña, espero les guste—Asiento sin saber qué decir. —Bueno, les he pedido que se reúnan por un motivo. Y ese motivo es...

—La portada de Diciembre de Cullen's. —Asiente tomando su tenedor para empezar a comer.

—De seguro ya tienen a alguien en mente, pero sería fabuloso que una de mis chicas saliera en la portada. —Jasper es el que se adelanta a hablar.

—Teníamos en mente Channel, pero que nos ofreces tu—Aro saca de su saco una chequera. —No nos referimos a eso. —Dice Jasper, ya se lo que quiere el maldito.

— ¿Qué más le puedo ofrecer?—Jasper me voltea a ver, me acomodo la corbata y lo miró fijamente.

—Cinco entradas VIP, al desfile—Pienso en los demás chicos cuando digo eso. —Y yo decido que Modelo es la fotografiada. —Él asiente.

—Es un trato justo, me parece perfecto. —Sonrió ante este hecho, estoy consiguiendo estar en la sesión de fotos y que ahí adentro este Isabella. — ¿Les parece si brindamos?—Jasper y yo asentimos, tomamos nuestras copas.

—Por la portada de diciembre.

—Y el inicio de una nueva tendencia—Digo yo antes que choquemos las copas.

Jasper me voltea a ver, me encojo de hombros. Si esto funciona... Todos los años Victoria's Secret puede aparecer en la portada.

.

.

.

—Bella ya se está cambiando—Nos dice Aro cuando llegamos a la casa en donde se tomarán las fotos. En un rincón hay un piano y puedo observar que ahí se llevarán a cabo unas fotos. En uno de los ventanales también hay cámaras, y afuera en donde están los camastros puedo apreciar más, la sesión va a ser fantástica.

— ¿Piano, ventanal y camastro?—Pregunta Jasper, Aro asiente.

—Bella escogió el piano, toca como los mismos Ángeles... Tal vez la escuchen en el show. Todavía no lo tenemos decidido. Y los demás lugares los escogió Jacob—Asentimos—Antes de que todo inicie, les voy a pedir que no distraigan a Bella.

Volvemos a asentir aunque no entendemos, Aro nos hace pasar detrás de las cámaras ahí está Jacob checando la iluminación.

—Aro, necesito a Bella ahora—Se voltea a nosotros. Aro asiente.

—Ya debe de estar lista—Le dice mirando su reloj—Iré a ver, enseguida vuelvo.

Nos deja a los tres solos, Jacob nos ve con una sonrisa.

— ¿Así que aceptaron el trató?—Nos pregunta interesado.

—Así es Black, hemos aceptado—Dice Jasper. — ¿Porque estaríamos aquí?

—Por muchas cosas. La primera: Bella es sencillamente hermosa. La segunda: Les agrado mi trabajo en la campaña y me quieren devuelta. —Nos reímos por las ocurrencias de Jake.

—Solo acertaste en una. —Dice Jasper.

—Y no fue por tu trabajo. —Él hace cara de resentido por unos segundos y se toca el corazón, los tres reímos por sus ocurrencias.

Se empiezan a escuchar voces de personas, giramos el rostro a donde proviene el ruido. Vienen dos mujeres con iPads en las manos, detrás de ellas vienen más personas. Y justo en medio de ellas está ella... Isabella Swan, una de las maquiladora a le sigue retocando el maquillaje mientras que a su lado Adir Abergel le cepilla el cabello. Aro le dice algo a Bella cuando se detienen, ella nos lanza una mirada de curiosidad, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se vuelve de nuevo a Aro. Él le dice otras cosas más, ella asiente a cada una de las indicaciones. Se acerca un tipo alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, le da un aire a Bella, la da más instrucciones a Bella, ella se rie dejándome apreciar esa sonrisa maravillosa que tiene.

Cuando vuelven a caminar me doy cuenta que vienen hacia notros. La boca se me seca por completo, se nos acercan por completo.

—Bella… Quiero presentarte a Edward y a Jasper Cullen. Ambos son socios de la revista Cullen´s. —Ella nos sonríe.

—Mucho gusto—Nos tiende la mano, Jasper es el primero en apretársela. —Es un placer representar a la firma en su revista—Su voz es tan… hermosa—Disculpa…—Su voz me hace voltear a verla, puedo notar que me está tendiendo la mano. La tomo rápidamente.

—Un gusto—Le sonrió, ella no aparta su mirada de mí, se muerde el labio y pestañea un poco.

—Lo mismo digo—Me dice soltando mi mano.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa—Dice el sujeto que está a su lado—Soy Ethan Swan, representante de Isabella—Así que es su hermano—Necesito saber quién es la persona que la va a entrevistar—Mi hermano y yo nos volteamos a ver. Con una sola mirada tomamos la decisión.

—Seré yo—Dice Jasper ajustándose la corbata.

—Bien, pueden comenzar con eso primero—Dice Aro, veo la ropa de Bella. Encima trae la distintiva bata de VS; unas sandalias vino, maquillaje súper natural. — Jasper Bella vayan para allá—Señala un sitio en donde hay un sillón y enfrente hay una silla.

—Con su permiso—Dice Bella caminando para allá, de cerca la siguen su hermano y Jasper. Se desamarra la bata y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando la veo. No trae ropa transparente ni nada por el estilo. Si no que un vestido de manga larga (Suelto de las mismas), color hueso de encaje. Su hermano toma la bata, les dice algo a ambos y ellos asienten. Se ríen un poco antes de comenzar, los camarógrafos solo enfocan a Bella; es como todas las campañas. Jasper preguntara algo y ella contestara. En el video parecerá que está hablando de su vida.

Con la primera pregunta que Jasper suelta… comienza mi tortura.

Parece que Bella ya está más que familiarizada con todo esto, contesta de una manera tan natural que me hace sonreír, Hace caras graciosas, muecas y gestos con las manos; se ve tan fresca. Jasper le ha de preguntar algo sobre los caballos o algo así porque ella hace una seña de fusta de caballo, Jasper suelta una enorme carcajada después de eso. En un momento Bella se muerde el labio y pone uno de sus perfectos dedos entre su boca niega con la cabeza repetidas ocasiones; se vuelven a reír,

Entiendo que el asunto se toma un poco más serio cuando Bella levanto una de sus perfectas cejas. _¿Por qué todo en ella debe de ser malditamente perfecto?_ Se encoge de hombros haciendo una mueca, botea hacia Jacob y hace como que se cubre la boca para que no la escuche. Lo señala, parece que en si no era serio porque todos se ríen otra vez. Después de lo que parecen diez minutos terminan las preguntas. Bella se recuesta en el sillón y Jacob empieza a tomar fotos junto con otro camarógrafo. Dobla una de su piernas y sube un poco el vestido, le pasan un gato y se lo ponen en la cabeza, ella lo voltea a ver con una ceja alzada. Carga al gato y toman más fotos, esa pequeña sesión dura quince minutos.

Bella se levanta y todo su personal se le vuelve a acercar, pasa por mi lado sonriente; me guiña un ojo. Veo por donde se ha ido por unos momentos, Jasper se acerca con vaso de agua. Lo tomo dándole las gracias, realmente necesito refrescar mi garganta.

Bella vuelve a los diez minutos con otra ropa, su cabello esta vez esta agarrado en un chongo despeinado, se nota que esta mojado. Esta vez no lleva maquillaje, o eso creo, va descalza por lo que pienso que la primera sesión se llevara afuera, y no me equivoco. Aro se acerca a nosotros y nos aclara que pasemos hacia afuera. Seguimos a todos los demás; nos detenemos en los camastros; pero nadie se detiene ahí sino que siguen caminando hacia la playa. Nosotros nos vemos uno a otro, de ese escenario no sabíamos. Caminamos hasta llegar a ellos.

A Bella le vuelven a quitar la bata, esta vez se la da a su asistente. Mi boca se seca cuando veo el bikini que trae puesto ayer.

—Límpiate la baba—Me dice Jasper al oído, lo volteo a ver mal. Se encoge de hombros—Solo digo.

—Bueno, buenos. La verdadera diversión comienza. —Aro se sitúa a nuestro lado—Isabella es realmente buena.

—Haz lo tuyo nena—El grito de Jacob es tan varonil que muchos pensarían que no es gay,

Vuelvo mi vista hacia ellos cuando escucho los flashes de las cámaras. Trago fuerte… Bella mira de una manera sumamente sensual a la cámara, empieza a patear la arena cuando se cansa de posees sexys. Comienza a hacer posees que me empiezan a causar un horrible dolor entre las piernas, de un momento a otro lleva sus manos hacia su cabello y lo desamarra dejándolo caer en su hombros; se inca en la arena y levanta sus brazos.

—Demasiado buena—Repite Aro, esta vez no lo volteo a ver. No me quiero perder ni un minuto de la sesión de Isabella.

Parece que esa parte termina porque ella rápidamente entra a la casa, pero en menos de lo que pienso vuelve con un bikini rojo straple con aberturas. La miro con la boca abierta, su hermano le dice otras cosas y ella asiente, le pasan una pelota playera; le vuelve hacer indicaciones. Ella asiente, es el momento de inicio de sesión. Bella patea la pelota, la avienta al aire, se acerca a la orilla del mar una ola se acerca y ella salta. Bella se inca en la arena y cuando viene otra ola Jacob toma la foto en el momento justo. Bella se levanta cuando le gritan que todo ha terminado, empieza a bailar muy chistosa. Aro rie a mi lado, Jasper lo voltea a ver con una ceja alzada...

—Las chicas hicieron una coreografía de Worth it, es la que está bailando—Asiento, vuelvo a ver a Bella sigue bailando. Su hermano y Jacob se ríen, niegan con la cabeza. Le hacen una seña para que se vaya a cambiar, ella se rie y hace caso a la indicación. Camina seguida de maquilladoras y Adir. Jasper me voltea a ver preguntándome con la mirada en donde se llevara a cabo la siguiente sesión. Me encojo de hombros.

—Deberíamos pasar adentro de la casa; Así podríamos observar bien la sesión de los camastros—Asentimos a las palabras de Aro.

Entro a la casa seguido de ambos, nos sentamos en una mesa. Bella sale por un lado; nos sonríe a todos. De nuevo trae puesta la bata y su cabello lo han secado y peinado en ondulas. Luce realmente sexy, se acerca a Aro.

—Era el negro con la abertura de lado ¿Cierto?

—Sí, era ese o el de tirantes con la abertura a los lados—Ella le sonríe y sale corriendo. Noto que trae unos tacones plateados, me preocupa que se caiga o algo le pase.

—Nunca se ha caído, y eso que para el desfile utiliza más altos—Nos aclara Aro.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?—Pregunta Jasper.

—Es reconfortante, le da más seguridad—Asiento no muy seguro de eso.

Vuelvo la mirada, ella esta acostada en el camastro con unas gafas de sol, un sombrero beige y un suetercito gris. Se quita los lentes y le pasan un libro, se acuesta en el camastro y lo abre en una página. Parece que sí lo está leyendo.

—A Bella le fascinan los libros, hay días en los que se pierde el ensayo por estar leyendo. —Dice con mucho cariño Aro.

—La quieres mucho ¿Verdad?—Pregunto interesado.

—Por supuesto que sí, es mi sobrina. Hija de mi hermana Rene—Eso nos sorprende, no se parecen en nada—Y es la única niña de la familia, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

—Deben de estarlo—Dice Jasper, lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada—Digo es una excelente persona, muy buena actriz y modelo—Eso lo mejora todo, vuelvo mi mirada a Aro.

—Y sobre todo… Es feliz con lo que hace.

Ya nadie dice nada, seguimos platicando mientras dura la sesión. Es interesante los datos que me dice Aro: Bella modelara con Taylor abriendo Angel Ball, también modelara en Dream Girls, con Selena en "Parisian Nights", con Maroon5 modelara el brasier de la temporada (Junto a Rosalie Hale) y que tocara el piano para una de las colecciones. Jasper me voltea a ver con una ceja alzada. También nos habla de Rosalie Hale y de Alice Brandon; ambas mejores amigas de Isabella, llevan dos años modelando para ellos y son muy buenas; ellas modelaran solo 2 de las pasarelas. Nos cuenta que para suerte de muchos, las tres están solteras. Rosalie rompió su compromiso con Royce King y Alice con un fotógrafo muy famoso. A Bella no le ha conocido ningún novio. Eso me alegra y me pone un poco celoso... ¿Y si ha tenido novio y a nadie le dice?

—Ya estamos listos para la otra, es la ropa interior blanca con encaje y la bata blanca transparente—Dice el hermano de ella, Aro asiente, nos dice que es la del ventanal. Esa si la quiero ver.

Ellos dos siguen platicando mientras yo aprecio a Bella, el primer conjunto es el que describió el hermano. Pone una mano en el vidrio y toman las fotos, esa parte de la sesión es muy romántica, siempre con una flor en la mano o viendo hacia el imponente sol—Me da un poco de celos, para que negarlo—Aunque después la sesión se pone intensa, se cambia por un conjunto blanco con encaje azul ahí dobla una de sus rodillas, baja la vista y pone una de sus manos en su cabello, después levanta la mirada y se muerde el labio. Empiezo a tener pequeños problemitas ahí abajo. Y mi fin llega cuando entra con un conjunto vino completamente de encaje; su cabello se lo agarran en un chongo despeinado; dios. Coloca una de sus manos en el vidrio y la otra en su cintura. Realmente sensual.

La última sesión que queda es la del piano, ahí ya nadie se acerca a avisarnos. Solo espero a que llegue, de seguro se verá sumamente…. Mierda. Justo en el momento en que giro el rostro lleva Bella con un conjunto de lencería negra con liguero y todo. Le piden que se acueste en el piano ella lo hace, se acercan a acomodarle el cabello de forma que quede alrededor de ella. Enserio, no sería bueno que me levantara ahora mismo. Las fotos son tomadas de todos lados, arriba, a los lados y ella se nota sensual en cada una de ellas. Cuando terminan Bella suelta un enorme suspiro.

—Hemos acabo—Grita Jacob a todos, se acercan a Bella con la bata. Ella se la pone cansada de tanta foto, y para colmo… Mañana es el fashion Show, me siento mal por ello; si no la hubiera escogido quizás estaría más relajada. Esta vez se la llevan sin despedirse de nadie. El volteo a ver, le hace pucheros a su hermano. Es tan sexy y tierna a la vez.

Me levanto de mi asiento y saco de mi saco la cajita que he guardado en esta mañana. Me acerco a Black.

—Jacob—Él se gira a mí—Me podrías hacer un favor.

—Sí, ¿porque no?—Le doy la cajita—No es por romper tus ilusiones, pero no me casare contigo

—No es para ti. ¿Se lo podrías dar a Bella?—Él me mira con la ceja alzada. —Es cuestión de trabajo.

—Sí, claro…. Esto es interesante. Por así decirlo. No te preocupes, yo de lo doy—Eso me tranquiliza.

—Muchas gracias—Le digo sinceramente. Él asiente restándole importancia.

—Si, como sea. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas—Me señala atrás, Jasper se está despidiendo de Aro, me despido y me acerco a ellos.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana—Dice Jasper, Aro hace una mueca.

—Es posible que veas a los agentes de los Ángeles. No a mí—Nos reímos los tres.

—Un hombre de sabias palabras. —Digo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos. Antes de salir veo que Isabella sale del cuarto donde se estaba cambiando, su atuendo no es nada parecido lo que acaba de lucir. Este es holgado y muy juvenil, como ella. Jacob se le acerca, le da la cajita ella la agita un poco para ver de qué se trata, al no escuchar nada la abre con curiosidad. Se queda con la boca abierta, saca la flor azul que mande a comprar. Sonríe volteando a los lados buscándome, nuestras miradas se encuentran una fracción de segundo; ella se muerde el labio y baja la mirada. Y es cuando salimos del lugar.

.

.

.

En menos de lo que he pensado se nos han acercado los agentes de más de diez modelos, todos son unos malditos lambiscones que solo quieren que su modelo salga en una de nuestras portadas. Pero en ningún momento se nos han acercado los agentes que queremos. Ni si quiera sabemos quiénes son. Los chicos están más que ansiosos que antes, y eso que ellos no esperan la respuesta a una pregunta muy importante.

Y lo peor es que apenas estamos en la tan famosa alfombra rosa, ósea no entiendo esa necesidad de hacer dos. Una para los invitados de honor antes del show y otra para cuando acaba y los ángeles se van de fiesta.

Posamos para las cámaras y contestamos algunas preguntas, los más aclamados somos Jasper y yo. Es lo malo de ser los vicepresidentes de la firma. Hay una que otra pregunta entretenida, por ejemplo: ¿Quién es la celebridad que posara para la portada de Diciembre? O cosas así, pero también hay cosas que no se dice: ¿Señor Edward ya tiene novia? Eso sí es relamen estresante.

Caminamos por la entrada a los camerinos, están todas las modelos a punto de ser maquilladas. Cada uno busca a su chica con la mirada, James, Demetri y Emmett las encuentran con facilidad. Jasper y yo nos tardamos en localizarlas. Ambas están sentadas juntas les están peinando el cabello, Alice Brandon le pone algo en la cabeza a Bella que hace que ella niegue. Se nos acerca un hombre que reconozco como Alec Vulturi, hijo de Aro.

Él chico nos saluda y nos empieza a hacer plática, es agente de Jane Smith y de Victoria Longoria. Mejor conocidas como las chicas de James y Dimitri. Es agradable, no como los otros, nos da su tarjeta y nosotros la nuestra. Se escucha una campana, varias personas pasan a nuestro lado casi derrumbándonos, Alec explica que es momento d que pasemos a nuestros asientos. Unas chicas como de veinte años de ropa negra nos guían con simpatía, primera fila.

Cada uno toma el lugar que quieren, yo estoy en medio. Tenemos una de las mejores vistas. Alrededor se sientan muchísimas celebridades y demás, observo a varias revistas. Todo es tan… glamuroso.

Las luces se apagan cuando todos están en sus asientos,

—Damas y caballero. Con ustedes Taylor Swift—Las luces se encienden justo en ese momento. Aparece Taylor con un baby doll y una bata. No conozco sus canciones, pero esta la escucha mi hermana todo el tiempo… Blank Space.

Las modelos van apareciendo una tras otra, la que abre el desfile es Alice. De ahí le siguen caras ya conocidas, hasta que llega el momento de Jane Smith, detrás de ella Victoria, Rosalie. Pero en ningún momento sale Bella, la canción ya está por finalizar cuando sale Alessandra, estoy a punto de desilusionarme; pero detrás de ella sale mi ángel. Luce perfecta, con un conjunto azul cielo, camina con gracia y elegancia, la observo de arriba a abajo, en su mano trae mi rosa…. Eso quiere decir, que acepto la proposición. Mi sonrisa se hace cada vez más grande. Ella cierra la pasarela lanzando un beso, cuando llega a la altura de Taylor, Swift le da una vuelva. Bella logra seguir caminando después de ese giro universal.

Todo por aquí se ve tan tranquilo, pero sé que por atrás las modelos corren de un lado a otro para que les den su segundo cambio. A quien va a salir, tomo uno de los folletos que hay a mi lado, la siguiente colección es la de Maroon5, esa colección (tengo entendido) la abrirán Bella y Rosalie. Los chicos hablan de lo hermosas que se veían sus chicas. Jasper se remueve inquieto en su lugar, lo volteo a ver y niega con la cabeza, es por Alice. Jasper siempre se pone nervioso por las chicas.

Empieza a sonar Animals, dirigimos nuestras miradas al escenario, Levine está cantando a todo pulmón, pasan como treinta segundos cuando aparecen ambas chicas, Rosalie con el conjunto Rojo varios cristales alrededor y colgando de su piel. Bella está en iguales condiciones, solo que en azul rey. Mi boca se hace agua, caminan sincronizadas y se paran al mismo tiempo, para más tarde volver a la acción. Sonríen y se dan la mano, juntas llegan al final de la pasarela y sonríen a las cámaras, vienen de regreso, Jane la tiene que esquivar un poco cuando pasa por en medio. Rosalie mira en nuestra dirección y guiña un ojo a Emmett, el cual casi se nos desmaya.

Dan un reposo, es cuando nos levantamos y vamos detrás. Muchas de las modelos ya están cambiadas para la siguiente colección, busco a Bella con la mirada. No está por ningún lado, Jasper me señala a Alice. Ahí es donde esta; ambas se toman fotos con Aro, se acerca un sujeto de ojos verdes también se toman foto con él. Antes de hacerse a un lado, les da un beso a ambas. A ninguno nos ha gustado eso, nos acercamos a ellas de inmediato. Los reporteros nos piden que posemos a su lado. Ellas asiente, Jasper se coloca alado de Alice y yo de Bella, la tomo de la cintura. Su piel es tan tersa, nos separamos cuando nos dan la señal, Jasper se presenta con Alice. Yo me giro hacia Bella.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?—Está apunto de decir algo, pero llega su hermano y la jala.

—Te digo terminando el desfile—Asiento como estúpido.

Veo por donde se ha ido, mi corazón late descabellado, es tan preciosa. Miro a mí alrededor, los chicos si están hablando con las chicas, y yo aquí como estúpido. Decido irme a sentar antes de parecer más idiota que antes.

Cuando tomo asiento el tipo de ojos verdes se me acerca.

—Mucho gusto, soy Max Bride. Agente de Isabella y Alice—Es su agente, menos mal. —Me gustaría poder hablar más, pero el desfile está a punto de comenzar, ¿te puedo dejar mi tarjeta?—Asiento a su pregunta, de su saco extrae el pequeño pedazo de papel y me lo da—Enserio, sería un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Max—Le contesto con cortesía, si las cosas salen bien. Jasper se comunicara con él, y puede ser que yo igual…. Si las cosas salen bien.

Los chicos llegan diez minutos después con sonrisas en el rostro y es cuando me hacen deprimirme más… Las invitaron a salir y ellas dijeron que sí; y la mía me dejo en ascuas. Esperamos a que continuo el espectáculo, sigue Selena. El espectáculo es muy bueno, y Bella se ve realmente hermosa en ese conjunto verde jade, con capa y todo. Se detiene en la cámara y lanza un beso; cuando llega a mi altura da un giro universal. Mis amigos se palmean la espalda. Yo tengo una sonrisa de bobo que ilumina mi rostro.

Las luces se apagan para volverse a encender, empieza a sonar la tan conocida tonada de Break Free de Ariana Grande, lo que nos indica que estamos a la mitad del show. O eso espero.

Ariana se mueve bailando por el escenario acompañado por bailarines hombres y mujeres por igual, en esta ocasión nadie modela. No hay ninguna colección, ni un solo Ángel se asoma. Los chicos que sirven el champán se acercan a nosotros ofreciéndonos copas, aceptamos para calmar un poco la sed que nos producen ver a nuestras chicas.

Cuando Ariana termina se despide con un Buenas noches. Las luces continúan prendidas lo justo para que podamos ver el programa. Las luces del escenario se apagan, vemos que están agregando unas cuantas cosas al escenario para la siguiente colección... "fairy tale". No sé quién él es que cantara la canción de esta colección,

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes Isabella Swan—Se escuchan muchos aplausos, yo entre ellos.

Las luces se encienden permitiendo que veamos el escenario, hay un piano blanco. Bella sale con un look romántico ropa interior rosa pálido con una bata del mismo tono, va descalza con lo que creo que es una cadena subiendo por su pierna, fuerzo la vista y noto que es una pequeña cadena formada de pequeños diamantes. Su cabello lo lleva cuelgo, solo que esta vez lleva una especie de tiara; simplemente perfecta.

Se sienta en el banco, espera unos cuantos segundos y empieza a tocar, mi corazón late fuertemente. Aro tenía razón... Toca como los mismos Ángeles, pero eso no es todo. Justo cuando lanzan a la primer chica. Ella comienza a cantar.

Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything, when will I learn

I push it down, push it down

Ella realmente canta muy bien, más que bien. Se concentra para que su voz no se salga de tiempo.

I'm the one "for a good time call"

Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell

I feel the love, feel the love

Sonríe cuando levanta la mirada hacia la cámara que tiene delante de ella, se acerca la parte de la famosa canción.

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

Throw 'em back 'til I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

Like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Siento unas palmadas en mi espalda, volteo a ver quién ha sido. Jasper, me sonríe y levanta sus pulgares. Niego con la cabeza, volviendo mi atención a ella. Está muy emocionada, lo noto por como toca.

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight

Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight

Le gusta lo que hace, se mueve al compás del sonido de los sonidos que producen sus dedos al tocar con las teclas.

Sun is up, I'm a mess

Gotta get out now, gotta run from this

Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

Throw 'em back 'til I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

Like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Canta con sentimiento, con pasión por lo que está haciendo. Por cómo toca, como canta y como se expresa facialmente me doy cuenta de una cosa...

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight

Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight

Ella disfruta más de la música que modelando, eso me gusta.

On for tonight

'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight

Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight

On for tonight

'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight

'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight

Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight

On for tonight

Cuando la canción termina todo el mundo está aplaudiendo y vitoreándola, ella se levanta de su asiento y hace una reverencia al público antes que desaparecer del escenario por donde se han ido todas las demás.

Dan otro descanso, los chicos se vuelven a levantar del lugar y van a buscar a sus chicas. Yo le quedo aquí, sé que de nada servirá que la vaya a buscar; ella abrirá la última colección, por lo que se ha de estar cambiando. Encienden las luces del lugar, ya han quitado el piano, sí que son rápidos.

Me levanto del lugar para estirar un poco las piernas, muchas de las demás personas también lo han hecho. Puede ver que Demi Moore, Charlize Theron entró más actrices forman parte de las famosas que asistieron, Ambas me saludan... Claro ya he trabajado con ambas. Les devuelvo el saludo levantando mi mano, estoy a punto de acercarme cuando aparece una chica de cabello rubio platicado y ojos castaños.

—Disculpe...—Dice apenas en un murmullo. —La Señorita Swan le ha mandado esto. —Mi corazón se detiene cuando veo que es la caja que le he mandado; la tomo sudando frío.

—Gracias, —La chica desaparece por donde vino. Espero unos segundo para abrir la caja, ¿Y si me devolvió la rosa?

La abro con el corazón en la mano, suelto un suspiro cuando veo que es solo una nota.

" _Ya falta menos, ¿Ansioso?" BellaSwan._

Que juguetona salió la niña, cierro la caja. Sí que le gusta provocar a la gente, bueno; me conocerá que tan ansioso puedo ser.

Cuando los chicos vuelven a aparecer se sientan en sus lugares, James trae cara de querer matar a alguien al igual que Demetri, me volteo a Jasper para preguntar qué sucede. Se encoge de hombros diciéndome que Victoria y Jane se estaban cambiando ahora la colección y que por eso no las vieron. Suelto una carcajada causando un fuerte golpe de parte Demetri, se escucha un fuerte estruendo y la pasarela se enciende.

—Ahora... Ángel Ball—Empieza el tono tan conocido de Style, en el escenario aparecen Bella y Taylor, casi me da un infarto cuando veo a mi nena. Capa negra, guantes negro semi transparentes, un corset negro) con transparencias, pantimedia, unos tacones negros de infarto. El conjunto no luciría tan bien si ella no lo estuviera utilizando.

Taylor comienza a cantar y la señala, Bella juega con la capa abriéndola y dando una vuelta, llega hasta al frente, da unas cuantas poses, da la espalda, un último vistazo hacia el público y se despide lanzando un beso. Camina de nuevo hacia las demás chicas, esta vez no desaparece se queda ahí con todas las demás modelos.

Me busca con la mirada, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran me sonríe de manera tierna. Da una vuelta completa, conozco ese gesto _"Mírame, apreciarme, pero no me toques"_ esa es su jugada. Nos hecha os miradas juguetonas durante toda la canción, hasta que llega el momento más esperado de la noche (Al menos para mí lo es) las chicas hacen parejas y empiezan a modelar de esa manera, salen todas las demás chicas y empiezan a soltar los globos, Bella se ha quedado al final, se toma unos segundos hasta que las chicas que están ya a lo largo de la pasarela se hacen a un lado dejando un espacio para que Bella pase, ella pasa bailando y modelando, todas las chicas gritan y sí. Se abrazan festejando por otro show logrado. Se pasan de nuevo a la parte de atrás y empiezan a salir las celebridades que fueron parte del show esta noche.

Taylor Swift, Adam Levine y Selena Gómez se ponente enfrente de las chicas y se abrazan fuertemente los tres, Taylor se aleja de ellos y se acerca a abrazar fuertemente a Bella y a Karlie Kloss, Al abrazo se le une Selena, las cuatro chicas brincan abrazadas, ambas se separan, Bella abraza rápidamente a Alice y a Rosalie, todas las chicas se abran entre sí. En la pantalla de atrás aparece el logo tipo de VS junto con un "The End". Todas levantan una mano y se despiden, comienza a caminar del lado derecho. Puede ver que Bella platica animadamente con Alice y Rosalie. Ha de sentir mi mirada porque me voltea a ver con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ya es hora, golpeó a Jasper en la pierna, ambos nos levantamos. Los demás chicos nos ven con una cara de póker, se levantan detrás de nosotros y nos siguen de cerca. Entramos a la parte trasera, hay un completo revuelo, todas las chicas se toman fotos con todos, todos se quieren tomar fotos con ellas. Taylor une a su grupo de amigas (En donde se encuentra Bella) y posa para unas cuántas fotos, se hacen todas a un lado menos Bella y se toman la foto ellas dos solas. Se dan un fuerte abrazo, se acercan varios integrantes de Maroon5 a pedirle a Bella unas fotos, ella asiente sonriendo. Los chicos se ponen a su lado y posan para otra foto, un enorme sentimiento de querer ir por ella y sacarla de ahí se forma debajo de mi vientre y más cuando se acerca Adam Levine con ella. Se funden en un fuerte abrazo que dura más de lo que me gusta, se separan cuñado se acerca otra Modelo, la reconozco como Behati Prinsloo; también abraza a Bella. Puedo notar que Adam pone su mano en la cintura de Behati.

—Son esposos—Me susurra Jasper. Asiento un poco más relajado.

Sigo observando a Bella, ella voltea cuando ellos se van. Me sonríe, me acerco a ella con sutileza.

— ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte una foto?—Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Me has pedido todavía algo más atrevido, una foto no es nada—Me susurra cuidando que nadie nos escuche. Tomo su cintura pegándola a mí

—Uno tiene que correr los riesgos. ¿No crees?

Ella hace una pose y sonríe a la cámara antes de contestar.

—Por supuesto, los riesgos son importantes de la vida. La hace más divertida. —Me dice, ambos nos volteamos a ver, ella se muerde el labio.

— ¿Y la respuesta a ese riesgo es?—Le preguntó impaciente, ella me sonríe.

—Por supuesto—Mira hacia a un lado, se aleja de mí —Si me permites, el After Party nos espera—Se da la media vuelta, no da ni una sola mirada atrás lo que me hace ponerme tenso.

Quizá ya se arrepintió, o a lo mejor...

—Tranquilo hombre—Las palabras de Jazz vienen acompañadas de unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. —Se va a arreglar para la After Party, muchas ya lo están haciendo. —Señala a mi alrededor, veo a Alice correr junto con Rosalie hacia los vestidores, detrás de ellas van Victoria y Jane.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Caminamos con los demás chicos que están hablando con agentes de las modelos, de aquí a la After, va a ser una dura espera.

.

.

.

 _1 hora después._

Ya llevo media hora en esta fiesta, ya ha llegado Alice que posa junto a Jasper. Trae puesto un vestido corto, de un solo hombro y con aberturas por debajo del pecho y un poco más arriba de la cadera, color café*, lleva sandalias de tacón beige y una cartera negra con beige. Su cabello lo lleva lacio y hacia atrás.

Rosalie platica con Emmett, lleva un vestido negro, de un lado corto y de un lado largo; completamente negro. Tienen encaje y lo lleva combinado con unos tacones negros. Su cabello cae en suaves rizos sobre sus hombros.

El look de Victoria es muy parecido al de Rosalie, solo que su vestido es de manga larga y estas son de látex, lleva una abertura hasta el muslo, su melena rojiza la lleva en chinos súper marcados. Ella está junto a Jane, que utiliza un vestido ¿ocre? que también lleva una abertura en la pierna; su vestido deja ver mucha piel al descubierto, abertura por debajo del pecho, escote pronunciado, y lo lleva a juego con unas sandalias de tacón café; su cabello va recogido en un moño despeinado. Ellas platican con Demetri y James.

Ahora yo estoy aquí, jugando mi deber como comentarista de moda. Ya que a Isabella no la veo por ningún lugar.

— ¿Te diviertes viendo como tus amigos están con ellas y tú aquí solo?—Me giro hacia esa voz, ahí está Bella.

—Parece que mi cita apenas llego—Eso la hace sonreír.

La miro de arriba a abajo, lleva un vestido de manga larga y falda larga, una manga es completamente blanca y el resto parece estilo transparencia; una abertura hasta medio muslo, Zapatos ocre. Se ven realmente bien, lleva diamantes de accesorios, la rosa azul la utilizo como tocado en su peinado elegante, su maquillaje es natural, haciéndola parecer más joven de lo que realmente es.

—Te vez... Preciosa—Le digo mudo por su belleza.

—Muchas, gracias señor Cullen—Le tiendo mi brazo para que caminemos hacia dónde está la barra. —Lamento la tardanza, pero al ser la nueva joya de Victoria's Secret no podía desaparecer así porque así. Antes tenía que modelar por la alfombra rosa. —Le sonrió, nos sentamos en unos bancos.

—No te preocupes, me imaginaba algo así—Ella se muerde el labio. Me mira curiosa, como si quisiera preguntarme algo, niega con la cabeza. —Pregunta—La incitó un poco, ella duda al principio, pero después habla con la mirada gacha.

—Conozco muy bien tu reputación, —Me dice un poco tensa—Pero por lo general son afroamericanas, de cuerpo exuberante, nada como yo. —Se muerde el labio. —Digo, soy de cabello castaño, ojo azul, nada afroamericana y de cuerpo común... ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?

La miro detenidamente unos segundos, ella se muerde el labio, demasiado inocente.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, eres diferente a ese tipo de chicas. No eres común, pero si diferente; no eres la típica chica que se lanza a los abrazos del primer hombre al que se le acerca. Eres curiosa, te gusta la adrenalina. Es por eso que me interesas, más que una aventura de una sola noche. —Ella alza su mirada, está un tanto tensa.

—Nunca he estado en una relación con alguien mayor que yo. —Frunzo el ceño. —Sería interesante descubrir que sucede ¿No crees?

Nos ofrecen una copa de vino a cada uno, ambos la tomamos.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo—Le digo— ¿Brindamos?

—Por el descubrimiento de algo nuevo—Dice chocando la copa.

—Y por el inicio—Ambos tomamos de nuestras copas.

.

.

.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así no olviden agregar a favoritos y dejarme un lindo review... Please.

Todo lo que escribo es por y para ustedes, dejen sugerencias, dudas o más. Si les gustaría una segunda parte o si prefieren este final y echen a andar su imaginación. Les aviso que en mi grupo de Facebook se subirán videos de lo que serían las colecciones y la sesión que le hacen a Bella

Me despido con besos de Edward, abrazos de Emmett y Amor de parte de Jasper.

BellaGrey


End file.
